


One Last Time

by bicyclefish



Category: Voyagers! (TV)
Genre: Gen, Voyagers! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclefish/pseuds/bicyclefish
Summary: I was a huge fan of Voyagers as a kid.  As an adult, I feel brave enough to give it a true ending - even if no one ever reads it.This is for Jeffrey and Bogg and all the things they gave me as a child: a love of history, a fascination with time travel, and trust in an enduring friendship.  A friendship that came to an end all too soon.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	One Last Time

**ONE LAST TIME**

If Bogg had any concerns that he would not recognize his young friend, all of them were dispelled when a slender man with wild dark curls ran past him.

“Jeffrey!” Bogg called.

The young man stopped short and quickly turned around to face him. The youth’s eyes were as sad and haunted as they had been when Bogg knew him as a child. Bogg’s heart sank as he saw that Jeffrey was covered in ash. His hands and arms were scorched and a trail of blood ran from his temple down the side of his face.

“Bogg! Thank God! How did you get out alone?” Jeffery had a moment of elation before succumbing to utter confusion as he realized this was not the same Bogg he was forced to leave behind in the rubble of the building.

“Jeffrey,” Bogg said softly. “I can explain.”

So much was conveyed in Bogg’s eyes, that Jeffrey knew immediately what Bogg was going to say. “No, I am going back to the camp and get some men to help me. I am not going to let you die here.” He began to back away from the apparition before him.

“Kid, what color is the Omni?”

“Red.” Jeff replied, “But I know what the problem is. The general is going to lead his men right into a trap. We’ve got to get him to change his route.”

“No, Jeff. The general has the right plan.”

Jeff laughed, “Like you would know. Come on Bogg, you never were very good at history. The march is dangerous and we are clearly here to stop it.”

“And I’m here to stop you,” Bogg replied.

“Not gonna happen,” Jeffrey scoffed. “We get you out of that building and we carry on. History needs that push you always talk about.”

Slowly, as if he were approaching a frightened animal, Bogg moved closer to Jeffrey. He put his hand on the young man’s shoulder. Jeffrey looked as if he didn’t know whether to throw his arms around this strange Bogg or run from him.

“I can’t let you do it.”

“Change the general’s plans?”

“No, Jeff. I can’t let you save me. I’m the reason the Omni is red.”

Jeffrey pulled away abruptly. Bogg caught him by the arm and attempted to draw him close again, but Jeffrey was no longer the small boy that Bogg could throw over his shoulder and carry. The young man pushed him away and began to run.

“Jeffrey! “ Bogg called and took off in pursuit.

Jeffrey was so worn from his attempt to rescue _his_ Bogg that, before long, this strange Bogg was able to tackle him and knock him to the ground.

“Let go!” Jeffrey cried. He rolled over did his best to escape, grappling with this man who was a father to him. But Bogg was the better fighter and soon he had both of Jeffrey’s wrists trapped in his hands.

“Listen to me!” Bogg shouted at the boy, shaking him as he did so. Jeffrey stopped struggling and looked up at Bogg with dark somber eyes.

In those eyes, Bogg saw the sweet, sad twelve-year-old boy that he left sleeping in another century to come and confront this other Jeffrey. His actions at this moment would cause them both so much heartbreak. Poor Jeffrey. So much suffering. So much loss. Bogg’s voice broke with emotion as he continued on. “I die here, Jeffrey. I can’t let you change that.”

Jeffrey made one last pull to release himself from Bogg’s grip. Then, all of his strength left him, and he dissolved into tears. Somehow, he had known this was the moment all along, but he had done everything to fight it.

Bogg pulled Jeffrey into his arms as he often had when they first began to travel together. Bogg cradled Jeffrey gently as he cried. Suddenly, there was an explosion that collapsed the rest of building where Jeffery had left _his_ Bogg behind. Bogg’s instincts to protect Jeffrey made him tighten his hold. Jeffrey’s sobs gave way to a wail of grief.

Bogg wanted so much to stay and comfort him, but their time was ended. Bogg released Jeffrey just enough to look into the young man’s eyes. “Out of all the people in time, Jeffery, you were the best.” With those words, Bogg vanished. Jeffrey found himself alone weeping in the street, the traitorous omni blinking green in his hand.

Moments later, Bogg returned to the Jeffrey he had left behind in the quiet cabin. He ran his hand through the sleeping boy’s wild dark curls. “We can’t change history, Kid, not even our own,” he whispered. “But God how I wish we could.”


End file.
